cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nationpimp
|- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Blue |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founder || Nationpimp |- |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Cabinet || *President Daniel Faden *Vice President Dieter Faal **Lords: ***Lord of Defense: Adrian Mabel ***Lord of Domestic Affairs: Benno Larkins ***Lord of Foreign Affairs: Christopher Payne ***Lord of Finance: Dierk King ***Lord of Science and Technology: Edward Ralph **Senate: ***Felix Scott ***Adam Seaton ***Corina Judd ***Elisa Oliver ***Erika Otis ***Erwinn Oxford ***Frank Neal ***Harald Vasser |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Nation Motto | Its not going to happen unless we make it happen. |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Nation Capital | Whatevefrion |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Government |Federal Government |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Currency | Yen |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Alliance History | *BTA *ODK *TAE *=WE= |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Embassies | *Hobbies0310 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | See Also | *Whatevefr National News: Latest Broadcast *TAE Forums |- |} Nationpimp History Whatevefr was founded on a winter day by an explorer named Nationpimp. A few days later Master-Debater of Debation traveled to Whatevefr and recruited him into Blue Turtle Alliance. From then until the end of GWIII was a time of peace for Whatevefr. Nationpimp learned many things of Cyber Nations during that time such as war and trades. There was a time when Master-Debater had to bail him out of trouble in his first war. He was a very foolish leader at the time. During the time he was in BTA he was mostly a diplomat. Then GWIII struck. This didn't affect Whatevefr immediately but when BTA was asked to aid their allies in The Sphere, Whatevefr was brought into war. Nationpimp was unknown to the likes of a Great War as this was the first GW he took place in. BTA attacked CIS. When we thought we had won the war The Sphere folded and stabbed BTA in the back. Soon after this a viceroy from CIS was sent to BTA. When word of this reached Whatevefr, Nationpimp decided it was time to leave. Earlier Nationpimp had been a diplomat to Order of the Dark Knights. They had welcomed him during the time of GWIII so he decided to join ODK. This was when he was taught patience as ODK was a neutral alliance. At first he went after everything at once. Everything had to be approved by the alliance to do. At the time Nationpimp was pushing for ODK to take the side of ~ but they remained neutral. A few months later, his old friend from BTA, Master-Debater traveled to Whatevefr to discuss the proposal of a new alliance, TAE. A week later they announced the arrival of the new alliance, it's leaders being Nationpimp, Master-Debater and Hobbies0310. A few weeks later, a member of TAE, being young, attacked an MHA member. This caused a member of Wootsauce to attack this member. With MHA having no pact with Wootsauce, we proceeded an attempt to settle our differences and pay reparations. This offer was refused. MCXA, having a treaty with TAE helped them fight a war against Wootsauce. A couple months later leaders of TAE and Western Army Recon got together in a possible merger. Not long after =Western Empire= was born. It's leaders were Master-Debater and fiercesob. A week later riots in Whatevefr led to the assassination of Nationpimp. Federal Government was put into place and Daniel Faden took over as President with Dieter Faal as his Vice President. When it was formed, the =WE= Department of Internal Affairs and Department of Intelligence was chosen to be located in Whatevefr. A Day in Whatevefr Today Whatevefr is a growing, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 400 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of whatevefr work diligently to produce Rubber and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Whatevefr will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Whatevefr to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Whatevefr allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Whatevefr believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. whatevefr will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Long live freedom in Whatevefr. Embassies *hobbies0310 See also *Whatevefr National News: Latest Broadcast *=WE= Forums Category:Nations Category:Blue team Category:Member of =Western Empire=